New Years, Baby!
by ExceptionallyOrdinary
Summary: A baby of the Potters is born on New Year's...Please Read, Rate, & Of Course the most frequently asked question of all author's on this website, Review.  Thanks.  Rated K  to be safe..ya' never know...


New Year's, Baby!

"HAARRYY!" Ginny yelled from the sitting room. "What is it, love, baby?" Hary replied worried. "What do you think it is?" said Ginny, indicating her torso, "If James was bad, then this baby is a whole lot worse!" Ginny bit her lip, she was in obvious pain. Harry, panicking sat down beside her on the couch. "What are we going to do about James?" his voice quivering a bit. "Owl my mottheer, qquicklly!" Ginny added,having another pain. James started to cry from his room upstairs, "Oh Dear God!" said Ginny as she laid her forehead down on the arm rest of the sofa. Harry, sweating by now, for he was nervous and afraid that the baby would come before any medical action could take place, sprinted upstairs, skipping one step every now and then.

He came back downstairs, quickly, yet carefully with a bundle in his arms. The black haired, brown-eyed 11 month old stared at his mother with a confused, yet laughing look concentrated across his face. Molly Weasley came running out of the fireplace frantically, her hair more frizzy than normal. She saw her daughter on the sofa and rushed to her side, "Ginny, dear?" she asked, motherly and calm. This wasn't the first grandchild Molly Weasley had and she knew it wouldn't be the last either. "Mum, please take care of James." Ginny replied, a little hotly. "Okay, dear, go, leave, I'll be fine." Molly said, not at all hurt by her daughter's tone. Harry passed James to Molly, who took James upstairs. Harry grabbed Ginny's bag, which sat by the Fireplace. "Come on, Ginny, Baby, Love? Let's go" said Harry, lovingly and calmly, while holding his hand out to her. Ginny looked up at Harry's hand and said "Well, you're going to have to better than that". Harry grinned sheepishly and dropped the bag to the floor. He placed a hand at the small of Ginny's back and held her hand as he pulled her up off the couch. Once Ginny was off the couch and a contraction had passed, Harry and Ginny Potter were off to have a baby.

The Floo Fireplace gloowed a bright geen as the Potters arrived smoothly at St. Mungo's. "Well, aren't you two lucky, you might have the first New Year's Baby at St. Mungo's in, oh I don't know, about a hundred years." the receptionist chuckled. Ginny's mouth gapped at the fact and that a contraction had hit. Harry rubbed her back as he signed then in. "Thank You" he said politely to the Receptionist as he guided Ginny towards the Women's Centre.

"Ahh, Mr and Mrs. Potter" said the Assistant Healer as theycame through the door. Ginny stopped short and Harry rubbed her lower back. He couldn't help but think that maybe, possibly, this baby could be born on New Year's. "Right this way" the Assistant continued. They were led into a small room. The walls a soothing colour, the bed comfy, a rocking chair and bassinet sat close to the corner nearest to the bed. Over on the counter lay hot water and towels, the water was always consistently hot. Harry had learned that the last time they were here. Ginny had had the worst contraction to date and had flipped the bowl over, which coincidently, landed on Harry, causing some red boils to appear. Ginny had said afterwards, she was supposedly going for Harry's hand, but had missed. Harry had given her an evil glare, but gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

With her pain subdued somewhat by a Labor Draft, Ginny stretched out on the bed, tired, in pain, a little sweaty, but nonetheless, grateful her husband was there. "Harry" she breathed. Harry had a blank look across his face as he sat in the rocking chair, with his hand to his chin. He shook himself and got up to lay beside Ginny as she progressed further. "Anytime now," the Healer on call said. Harry looked at his watch, then to his wife and said "Half an hour 'til Midnight." Ginny muttered something that sounded like 'Don't start' .

"Come on, alittle more" said the Healer, "You're doing wonderful, babe, come on, I love you, you're great, keep it up" Harry said, non-stop. It was ten minutes until midnight, Ginny still hadn't had the baby, this one was stubborn. Five mintues to go, the stubborn baby still hadn't come and by now the labor draft had taken its course and was no longer subsiding any pain Ginny was having, which made it much more unbearable. Two minutes, 'come on baby, for mommy' Ginny thought heisterically to herself. One minute, "He's almost here Ginny" Harry said encouragingly. Ginny knew far to well that he was most definately not almost here. Thirty-seconds..Twenty...Ten..Nine..Was that what she thought it was?..Eight..Yep, that's definatley what she thought it was..Seven..Six.."A little more, Baby" said Harry lovingly and excitedly..Five..Four..Three..Two...One. A Cry burst admist the silence, "Happy New Year!" the Healer squeaked. The Healer held up the Baby for Ginny to see, it was another trademarked Potter baby, the black hair told all. The eyes, would have to wait, this one was screaming, his face was screwed up in concentration. "What shall you name him?" the Healer asked after she had cleaned, checked, and wrapped the Baby. Harry looked to Ginny and she smiled, answering "Albus Severus Potter". "Right then." said the Healer leaving the room, to let the couple rest.

Harry sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard. "Mmhm, Harry" Ginny sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Albus quietly cooed from the bassinet next to the bed. The couple looked him and Harry asked jokingly, "Want more?" "Maybe, but not now, we should wait awhile." replied Ginny, seriously, but giggling all the same. She dozed off to sleep as Harry simply scribbled on a piece of parchment repeatedly seven times "Albus Severus Potter" and then quietly tore them into strips, placing them each in envelopes, with the names of their receivers on it. Harry attached them to an owl and away it flew, into the night of a new year. Harry leaned against Ginny and whispered silently in her ear "Happy New Year, Love".

_Happy New Year, everbody! I have been wanting to write a story about how Albus was born, as I wrote one about Lily L. & James S. _

_I came up with the ingenious idea of having Albus be a New Year's Baby._

_Hope You Enjoyed!_


End file.
